


Little Talks

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Little Talks

She woke up and he was nowhere to be seen. Panic set in as she got up off of the couch to look for him. She specifically recalled watching movies right there on the couch with him, curled up in a blanket. He was laughing at the stupidest things, and there she sat laughing along with them. Had it all been a dream? It felt so real.

Going down the hall, the house was dead quiet. Was she alone in the house? Thoughts flooded her mind all at once. He had gotten up, tripped, fell, hit his head. He was near dead again, and all because she wasn't there. He'd be out cold on the floor by the stairs, or in the kitchen somewhere, and she'd have to call an ambulance. Her heart was in her throat as she moved faster, inching closer and closer to the kitchen. She nearly screamed when around the corner came her uncle.

"Woah, what's up twerp? You look pale." he said, eyebrows shooting up over his shades.

"Where's Kouhei?" Fukiko asked, short and simple.

"He went home hours ago. He didn't wanna wake you up so he snuck off." he explained.

"Oh."

"Why? Is that what had you so frazzled just now?"

"No, and anyway it doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to go change." she said stalking off around him, and heading up the stairs. Closing the door to her bedroom behind her, she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. "Such unnecessary thoughts." she mumbled under her breath as she began to get ready for the day.

Finally changed, she flopped face down on her bed before rolling over and feeling for her cell phone. She needed to talk to someone to take her mind off of things, or maybe to actually talk about things, she wasn't sure which. She decided to call up the one she could actually consider her best friend (though she would never admit it) and see what she was up to. Unfortunately for her, said best friend's phone was turned off. Fukiko suddenly remembered she probably had a deadline and was not the best one to bother. Though she's always told that time would always be made for her, Fukiko still didn't like to disturb her.

Unsure of what to do next, she just layed there, lost in her thoughts. She tried to tell herself that the worst was over, that nothing like what happened those many years ago would happen again. But still, she knew that the future is never certain, accidents happened. It was things like that that kept her from relaxing. That fateful accident surely scarred her, and she truly believed she would get over it. It was only natural right? It happened right in front of her after all.

"Fukiko, tout va bien? Is everything ok?"

A knock on her door broke her away from her thoughts. It was her aunt Aiko.

"Yes, I'm ok." Fukiko replied as her door opened. She quickly sat up in her bed.

"Are you sure? Yin said you didn't look too well."

Fukiko rolled her eyes, "Uncle is just blowing things out of proportion. I promise you, I'm fine."

"Fukiko, I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes." she gave a gentle smile.

Fukiko stayed quiet, looking down.

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to, but know that if anything is wrong you can come to me ok?" Aiko said.

"I... It's not that I don't want to talk about it," Fukiko said quickly, "I just don't know how to talk about it."

Aiko came into the room and sat down beside her.

"Well, why don't you just tell me in the best way you can." she suggested, and that's just what Fukiko did.

She told Aiko about the temporary breakdown she had just that morning, and where she believed it stemmed from, told her about the incident from the past, even though she's heard it many times before, she bared it all. She told her how she always felt anxious when she wasn't in control, especially with Kouhei, and how it seemed to be ruining her life, and when all was said and done, what she got was a big loving hug. Fukiko hadn't even noticed until then that she was crying.

"It's ok dear, or at least it will be. I know it's hard, but all of that is in the past. You can begin again, now that Kouhei is doing much better."

Fukiko sniffed, "I know."

"I understand you feel anxious, that's normal, but sometimes it's just best to let things happen. Your uncle keeps telling me you've got a hand in the fates, but every now and then, just try to let go and let fate run it's course. You'll feel alot better I'm sure."

"I'll try, but-"

"It's not something that can be done in an instant? Of course not, but you'll get there. For now, just enjoy his company, make lots of memories, good and bad. Enough to outweigh the ones in the past. Ok?" Aiko said.

Fukiko nodded. "Ok."

"Anything else?" Aiko asked, and Fukiko gave her a small smile.

"Nothing except for a big thank you."

"You're welcome dear." she replied, giving her another hug.

 


End file.
